


Monday Morning

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break in filming gives Billy the chance to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

*

A cool hand slipped below the cocoon of Dominic's cloak and tugged him to his feet.

"What…?"

Billy turned back long enough to flash him a grin as he led him into the shade behind  
the trailers.

"Billy, mmph…" The intended question had been 'What the hell are you doing?' but  
the kissing was pretty self-explanatory. The gentle licks and nibbles lavished on his  
mouth were pleasantly unnecessary persuasion for Dominic to allow Billy entry, as  
his tongue eagerly darted out to meet the other.

He hungrily explored Billy's mouth, tasting the bitter remnants of coffee, and  
raspberry jam – the liar had eaten the last doughnut this morning.

They blindly stumbled back, awkwardly tripping over each other, until Dominic felt  
through the fabric of his costume the chill of metal against his back, contrasted  
against the solid heat of Billy plastered against his front.

"We can't…" That might have been more convincing if it hadn't been gasped against  
Billy's lips. And if he hadn't been rather unsubtly grinding against the leg which had  
handily come to rest between his.

One hand had already pushed his cloak and jacket aside and was now steadily  
unbuttoning Merry's waistcoat. Dominic figured he'd better regain the ability to finish  
a sentence if he didn't want them to put on a show for any member of cast or crew  
that happened to turn their corner.

He hitched a breath as slim fingers dragged themselves slowly over his crotch, the  
thick cord doing surprisingly little to detract from the sensation. Though, to be fair,  
his imprinted sense memory sometimes made him feel those fingers ghosting over his  
skin when the only connection he could make to them was the sound of a Scottish  
accent or a twinkle of green eyes.

It felt like the thud reverberated through his brain as his neck surrendered the will to  
hold up his head and let it drop heavily back against the trailer.

"Five minutes. Peter said…" Okay, so not quite a sentence but pretty good  
considering.

Billy licked up the exposed column of Dominic's neck. "It's never only five minutes."  
Something in amongst the sea of desire Dominic was currently drowning in must have  
signalled some kind of doubt at this reasoning, because Billy shook his head and  
offered him that grin again. "Don't worry, I can be fast."

It really wasn't fair to offer him such good material for comedic abuse when he  
wasn't in a position to exploit it.

Without warning, Billy swooped low to Dominic's chest and, with his mouth, caught  
Dominic's nipple through the shirt. The rub of wet cotton against sensitised flesh  
transformed in his mind to the rough scrape of skin from days off when Billy didn't  
have to be the clean-shaven Pippin.

His hips bucked forward helplessly as Billy bit down. "Fuck."

The snap of his trouser buttons managed to awaken his last shred of common sense.  
But when the cool air caressing his aching flesh was replaced with the slide of a  
slightly roughened hand, well, common sense may as well have been screaming in a  
vacuum.

He choked back a groan at the slick slide of Billy's tongue along the underside of his  
cock, hands desperately scrabbling at the wall beside him as he fought the need to  
break the ingrained 'do not touch the hair' rule. And he almost bit his tongue when  
Billy skipped any further preliminaries and slid his mouth down over him

Billy seemed to have grown extra hands – it seemed like he was everywhere.

One against his hip to hold him steady, though Dominic considered it to be doing a  
damn good job of propping him up too since his leg muscles were going the way of  
those in his neck.

One tugging his trousers further down to bunch around his ankles, so one could slide  
around his ass and pull him deeper into the heat of Billy's mouth – which would seem  
to negate the purpose of the hip-hand if it wasn't for the holding up part so maybe  
Billy was aware of that problem.

One cupping his balls and one gripping the base of his cock, of which he could feel  
every whorl of the fingerprints as it slid up to meet Billy's mouth.

One slipping teasingly past the base of his spine, and Billy was humming or  
something because he could feel the vibrations prickling all the way up to his scalp,  
and one tracing down the crack of his ass, and there was the barest hint of teeth that  
made him curl his toes, and one pressing in, and he might have shouted then but he  
wasn't sure because the world folded in on itself and imploded about then.

Dominic lay blinking up at the blue New Zealand sky. With a strength of will he  
didn't know he possessed he turned his head to see Billy flopped out beside him. "If it  
wasn't for the stones I can feel digging into my arse right now, I'd think you killed  
me."

"Guys…?" Orlando came bounding around the corner, only to come to a grinding halt  
at the sight of them "Oops, naked hobbit." He turned and called behind him, "I found  
them!" A Cheshire grin grew on his face as he backed away. "Time to shelve the  
afterglow boys, they've been calling you for ten minutes already."

Dominic raised his eyebrows at Billy, who just looked pleased with himself. "Billy  
Boyd – master of the slow quickie."

Billy shrugged as he helped Dominic to his feet. "It's not my fault I've been wanting  
to do that all morning."

Dominic leaned forward and brushed his lips across Billy's as he hastily finished  
tidying himself up. "Remind me to forget to set the alarm more often then."


End file.
